For Love
by Cactuar0371
Summary: Maléfica lo sabia, y solo los ayudaba por conveniencia. Roxas esta muriendo, que puede hacer Axel para salvarlo? Akuroku o AxelRoxas, RikuSora, MarluxiaZexion, XenmasRiku-replica. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Nico: Ershin (la ultima creación de mi paranoia) dice que esto es solo un 25 % divagación y el resto un grito de alguien que quiere o finge querer ser amado.

FOR LOVE.-

-Se esta muriendo-sentencio Maléfica como si nada.

-Como... como... como que se esta muriendo maldita zorra??!!-Axel le lanzo su ataque más poderoso a Maléfica, pero esta lo repelió como si nada.

-No se muere y se resucita sin aprender nada cariño-murmuro, y Axel supo que no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ella-además, deberías considerar que soy la única capaz de salvarlo, a parte de Xenmmas, pero aun así necesitaremos de su ayuda-Axel solo guardo silencio-Dime ángel del fuego... hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar para salvar a tu "amigo"?-

-Hasta donde sea-dijo Axel con total decisión.

-Eso no me sirve, con prudencia las serpientes cazan a sus presas, y prudencia es lo que mas necesitarás para conseguir lo que se precisa para salvarlo, así que escucha atentamente…-

Axel no pudo evitar mirar a Roxas una última vez antes de abandonar el castillo, le dolía horriblemente dejarlo a cargo de la bruja, pero no tenia de otra.

Malefica observo a Axel desaparecer fuera de los terrenos de Bastion Hueco, se maldijo un par de veces antes de dejarse caer totalmente rendida en su trono, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan estúpida al no prever algo tan obio como aquello.

-Axel…-abrió los ojos desganada para observar a Roxas.

-Salio y volverá dentro de un mes. Y no sabes cuanto te agradecería que no me dirigieses la palabra a menos que sea necesario. Si mal no me equivoco las tres hadas obesas vienen en camino para cuidarte y asistirte-y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos para esperar a que Roxas se marchara, pero no lo hizo.

-Algo mas?-pregunto tratando de contener su rabia.

-Por que nos ayudas?-no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

-En toda mi vida solo me he ayudado a mi misma, y con solo chasquear mis dedos me habría desecho de Axel, y aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, no puedo. La insensatez de los elegidos de la llave espada me ha llevado a ser su aliada al menos hasta que todo sea seguro. Y ahora retírate, tengo que hacer-y tras decir aquello Maléfica fue envuelta por llamas verdes y desapareció de la vista de Roxas. Este se quedo de pie algunos minutos para luego volver a su habitación, allí saco el pequeño Poo que Axel le había regalado, y lo abrazo con fuerza para echarse a llorar, le dolía demasiado el hecho de que no lo vería por un mes.

Mientras tanto, Maléfica había bajado a la que se creía la planta mas baja de su habitación, donde yacía un lago de lava. Se tomo un par de segundos para focalizar el poder suficiente para transformarse en una nunca antes vista clase de dragón, para luego sumergirse y llegar a la verdadera planta mas baja. Cuando llego tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para recuperar sus fuerzas, luego avanzo hasta el estante donde descansaban los tomos prohibidos, jamás creyó que bajaría después de tantos siglos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de Ershin: teníamos otra idea de capitulo dos, pero esta nos gusto mas, espero que les guste. Saludos a Axel-kun y nuevamente gracias por el concepto de "marie-sue"; a mi Niña de Sal (no hallo la hora de hablarte amigui ^^), y a Roxas-kun por sus geniales fics Aku-roku (u AxelRoxas).

Zexion estaba totalmente desesperado, con un ademán de sus manos volvió todos los libros a sus respectivos lugares. No podía creer que lo hubiese perdido.

Supuso que no valdría la pena revisar todo por enésima vez, así que bajo al sótano.

-Zexion.

-Que ocurre Lexaeus?

-El día en que te llamo Xenmas...

-Si?

-Axel entro y tomo algo de tu habitación-Zexion palidecio al oír aquello.

-... Ya veo, sabes donde esta?-

-Lo vi en la tercera planta-

-Gracias-exclamo agradecido, y se tele transporto a su habitación, tenia un horrible presentimiento, y fuese lo que fuese no se dejaría tomar desprevenido, así que tomo uno de los tomos mas poderosos que había podido robar del sótano de la bruja.

-Lo prometido es deuda-dijo Axel mientras dejaba un tomo de cuero viejo sobre el escritorio de Marluxia, el guardián del castillo del olvido lo examino minuciosamente.

-Me alegro de poder decir lo mismo-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un ventanal, Axel lo siguió.

-Hacia el sureste a unos setecientos kilómetros encontraras un monte bastante peculiar. La próxima luna llena revelara el camino hacia Xenmas, aunque...-Axel temió que oiría algo que no le agradaría-como cualquiera de nosotros, Xenmas no es adepto a la caridad-

-Entiendo...-murmuro Axel-alguna sugerencia...?-

-A pesar de no ser de los más fuertes, la manipulación mental de Larxene es única, si alguien puede decirte que puede interesarle a Xenmas, es ella, pero... ni siquiera yo me atrevo a negociar con ella-

-Ya veo, de cualquier forma gracias-dijo para tratar de localizar a Larxene, la cual se encontraba en ciudad de paso, haciendo quien sabe que, pero antes de marcharse sintió la presencia de Zexion.

-Marluxia...-

-Lo se, y será mejor que te marches-Axel solo se limito a obedecer, y de paso podría llevarle el ultimo chisme a Larxene.

-Axel!!!-grito Zexion cuando llego a la tercera planta, pero estaba vacía.

-Buscabas a alguien?-Zexion se volteo para encontrarse con la voz de Marluxia... y ver que se hallaba en su cuarto.

-Pero que...?-Zexion apenas podía articular las palabras, no entendía como pudo haber sido tele transportado sin su consentimiento.

-Incluso el soldado mas corpulento puede caer ante una fragil flecha si no lleva armadura-dijo mientras que Zexion contemplaba con terror como sacaba su "libro" de su escritorio-Nunca creí que fueses tan obvio, una de las mentes mas astutas de la organización, confiar todo su poder en "esto"... aunque claro, quien lo hubiese sospechado-

-Eres un maldito, no tienes una forma mas creativa de llegar al líder?-

-Y quien dijo que quería llegar a Xenmas?-dijo Marluxia mientras se ponía de pie-además, ya llegue a donde quería llegar...-

-Ya veo...-susurro Zexion-supongo que no tengo opción salvo aceptar tus condiciones, que quieres por el libro?-

-Y quien dijo que estaba dispuesto a intercambiarlo?-agrego de una forma sarcástica, mientras que arrojaba el libro hacia arriba, y lo reducía a trozos minúsculos con unos cuantos cortes de su hoz.

-Mal... maldito-susurro Zexion antes de caer de rodillas, podía sentir como sus poderes se reducían al nivel del sin corazón mas obtuso-su... supongo que ahora... me tienes... don... donde querías... no?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Exacto... no sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto...-Zexion solo cerro los ojos para esperar el toque de gracia, pero para su sorpresa, sintió como era arrojado sobre la cama, y a Marluxia sujetarlo de las muñecas-ahora... serás mió.

-Con que a Marluxia le gusta el estreñido de Zexion, aunque me sorprende no haberlo descubierto yo misma-susurro Larxene.

-Su bebida señorita-anuncio el camarero mientras servia dos tazas-y el cafe del señor-agrego antes de marcharse.

-En fin, a parte de eso no creo que hallas venido a buscarme para charlar del clima-

-Claro que no... Xenmas-Larxene abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-necesito algo de Xenmas-

-Que?-pregunto.

-Eso ni yo mismo lo se-

-Entonces para que imbécil?-Axel guardo silencio un momento.

-Roxas se esta muriendo...-

-Y solo Xenmas puede salvarlo-acoto Larxene.

-No estoy seguro, la bruja me envió a Xenmas pero...-

-Pero...?-Larxene estaba realmente intrigada.

-Solo se que Xenmas debe hacer algo, pero Marluxia cree que no lo hará gratis-

-Y cree bien, Xenmas solo hará "eso" si le das algo de igual o mas valor-

-Y que podría ser?-

-Y acaso crees que soy una hada madrina?-Axel palidecio-aunque... podría fiarte algo de información, pero claro que mas tarde, precisare algo de ti...-

-Y eso seria?-pregunta Axel.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, en fin-Larxene bebió un largo sorbo de su jugo-Xenmas, el incorpóreo de Ansem, el buscador de la oscuridad, tan enigmático como su contraparte... aunque bastante obvio si es analizado de una diferente perspectiva-Larxene comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-el chico albino que se quiere follar al elegido de la llave espada... fue el títere de Ansem, aunque después del episodio en el castillo, sus niveles de oscuridad y luz se equilibraron de una forma increíble-se tomo el resto de jugo de una sola vez-... por lo tanto ya no le importaría a Ansem-

-Pero... hay otra cosa que le importaría, después de todo...-

-Si no puedes adquirir el original, finalmente la copia es lo mismo solo que mas barata-

-El clon que hizo Vexen-

-Exacto, pero su aura debe ser casi imperceptible...-

-Ve con Maléfica, yo iré con Riku-

-Espero que recuerdes esto el día de la paga-

-Lo haré-y ambos salieron para luego desvanecerse.


End file.
